This invention relates in general to microstrip antennas and, in particular, to a compact microstrip antenna structure for employing two or more microstrip arrays to provide a multiband antenna system.
In aircraft and aerospace applications, there is frequently a need for two or more antennas to operate at widely spaced frequencies or in separate frequency bands. At the same time, space and weight limitations are often critical. Therefore, it is highly desirable to minimize space and weight required for the antenna system while providing multiband or multifrequency coverage. The advantages of microstrip antennas are well-known. Among other features, microstrip antennas provide antennas having light weight, ruggedness, low physical profile, simplicity, low cost, and conformal arraying capability. The present invention provides an antenna structure having the advantages of microstrip antennas while minimizing the space required for multiband operations.